


Learning the ropes

by do_it_to_julia



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: BDSM, Dark Side Rey, F/M, Femdom, Flogging, Kink Negotiation, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Not Related, M/M, Multi, Safe Sane and Consensual
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-11 13:46:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15316794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/do_it_to_julia/pseuds/do_it_to_julia
Summary: Hux shows Rey how to domme for him and Kylo. Smut to come in later chapters.





	Learning the ropes

This evening, Hux's rooms were dimly-lit and swathed wall-to-wall with plush red fabric, which Rey couldn't help but find amusing, because she knew for a fact they didn't look like this all the time. Not only had she seen them before, in all their usual stylish and sharp-edged minimalism, but she was fairly sure Hux wouldn't tolerate anything this opulent in his day-to-day life. She'd even heard him furtively refer to the First Order's black and red aesthetic as "tacky".

Didn't stop him from hanging up a big First Order banner right in the middle of their temporary sex dungeon, though. It was, Rey had to admit, a nice touch.

And here was the man himself, still in uniform as if he were about to deliver a victory speech, which in retrospect was _not_ so surprising, because even before she'd defected she had the distinct feeling that he got off on that sort of thing. Tilting his head back imperiously, he inspected her, letting his gaze run over his body in a way that never failed to make her shiver now.

Much to Hux's chargrin, Rey had not changed her style of dress much. A little darker, a little more frequently laundered, but that was it. Today, though, she was clad head to foot in black robes, with splits at either side up to the tops of her thighs and a long slit down the middle of her chest which showed off the creamy skin between her breasts. Hux took her wrist in his slender hand and adjusted the sleeve of one leather glove.

"Perfect," he purred. Rey bit her lip briefly before he continued. "Now. Let's go over the basic rules again. Red means..."

"Stop everything, check in," she said.

"Good girl." (Mental note: she was _definitely_ into hearing him say that.) "Yellow means..."

"I'm approaching a limit and should ease up and check in."

"Excellent," he replied. "And green?"

"Everything's fine, keep going."

"Wonderful." He took her by the shoulders. "Stand up straight. You are one of the most powerful women in the galaxy; act like it. What do we do if you decide to gag him?"

"I push some red cloth into his fists and if he drops it I stop the scene immediately," Rey recited. Hux reached up to cup her chin affectionately, a teacher's pride in his student.

"Good. And what are we _not_ permitted to do to him?"

Rey took a breath. "Anything on the turn-off list, and anything that will leave a mark visible over his usual clothing, or require a medbay visit." In her slight anxiety, she couldn't help but ramble a little. "You know, it surprises me that you're all so... _safe_ about this."

Hux gave a small smile and patted her on the cheek. "Well, we don't want to have to explain to our medical staff how Ren managed to incur severe rope burns, do we?"

"Again," muttered a low, amused voice behind them. Rey looked round.

Although she'd been there to watch Hux tie him up - wrists bound in front of his chest with red cord, secure enough to arouse but not tight enough to cut - it was something else entirely to look at him now, kneeling there on the bed, with his hair falling loose about his face and that infuriatingly sexy smirk on his lips. There was a glimmer of anticipation in his eyes which only brightened as Hux stepped away from the young woman and picked up a black flogger from the table, running the tails experimentally over his palm.

"I don't recall giving you permission to speak," he said acidly, as he took her hand and pressed the handle into it. It felt surprisingly light. "What do we say, slave?"

"I'm sorry, mistress." Kylo was still smirking. Hux put his hands on Rey's shoulders and gently guided her toward the bed. "How are you going to punish him for that, my dear? Ten lashes?"

"I - yes," agreed Rey. The uncertainty in her voice made the General quirk an eyebrow, and Rey straightened up a little as she climbed onto the mattress. "No. Twenty, for your impertinence. Lean forward."

She'd used it before, of course, in a little introductory lesson with Hux (which had been a _lot_ of fun), but it didn't stop her needing to take a steadying breath before she readied her arm and brought the straps cleanly down across Ren's broad back. There was a snap of leather on skin, an almost imperceptible twitch in the firm musculature beneath the smooth flesh, and she saw subtle lines of red begin to appear where she had hit him, tiny diagonal fan-shapes like segments of a starburst. It was sudden and intoxicating and oddly beautiful - she didn't realize she'd been staring until Hux took her arm gently and drew it upward again.

"You can go a little harder. Trust me."

She did. It was nothing like wielding a lightsaber. Those were smooth, predictable weapons, weightless blades steadied by a cold handle. This was like taming fire, in all its chaotic and delicate beauty; a swinging weight that felt almost like nothing until it made contact. And with each stinging kiss of the leather on Ren's back now came the smallest of gasps, a subtle arc of the spine. Rey didn't need to use the force to be able to tell that Ren was hard.

"Nineteen," murmured Hux, behind her, and then, as the last strike fell, "Twenty." Rey felt herself panting a little. Not from exertion, but rather from something raw and powerful that seemed to have risen up inside her body, a deep kind of thrill that yearned for more. Hux's gloved hands settled on her upper arms again, thumbs rubbing in circles, teasing.

"Good girl," he purred, lips close to her ear. "I think it's time for your reward."


End file.
